


Corresponding Shapes

by hiddenheadspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Roommates, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenheadspace/pseuds/hiddenheadspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel couldn't help noticing how unusually close Sam and Luke were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corresponding Shapes

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be Sabriel with a side dish of best friend!Lucifer but I failed at keeping Samifer out of the story. Oops.

One of the nicest things about Luke was how chill he was with Sam occasionally ditching him to go on dates. Much like today. 

"Okay, I know I said we'd study tonight," Sam began, and Luke looked up from the bed with a long-suffering expression. "But Gabriel texted me to see if we could meet up, and—" 

"And he's really, really special and you really like him ad nauseam," Luke said with an eye roll. "Go on. Get that dick, girl." 

Sam was torn between hitting him and hugging him (as was a common state of being around Luke). He compromised with flipping him off and saying, "Thanks so much, I swear I'll make it up to you."

"You'd better," Luke agreed. "I think massages would be a good place to start."

"You're a fucking asshole," Sam said with a snort and hurried off to make sure he didn't look too horrible. 

 

* * *

 

The first time Sam brought Gabriel back to the apartment for sex, Luke got revenge for them being a little too loud. 

Possibly extremely loud, but that didn't stop Sam from glaring at him the next day. 

They had just collapsed into sleepy murmurings, Gabriel running clever fingers over his skin, when suddenly music blasted loudly from the other side of the door. 

"Luke I swear to fucking—" He was across the room and pulling open the door before he'd really thought it through. 

Luke hit pause, smirking like a delinquent. "Welllll, hello Sam," he said. "Been a while since I saw you naked. Have you been working out?" 

In about 0.3 seconds Sam went from imminent murder to beat red and slamming the door back shut.

"I'm so going to get you for this later," he called through the door, heat still bright in his face. He could hear Luke snickering all the way back to his room. 

He turned back around, remembering Gabriel and feeling very embarrassed. Luckily for him, Gabriel was shaking with laughter. 

"Nice friend you've got there," he said. Sam rolled his eyes. 

"It's what I get for rooming with someone who knew me when we were kids," he grumbled. Gabriel shifted over in the bed and he slumped back into his side with a sigh. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Gabriel said, fingers returning to Sam's hair. "Nothing wrong with a little practical joking, hm?" 

"Yeah, I'll have to get him back for that," Sam mused. "Too bad he's single right now." 

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something," Gabriel said. "I have an idea, though."

"Yeah?" Sam twisted to see his face better. 

Gabriel's smirk managed to be even wickeder than Luke's. "Let's have sex again. Louder." 

Sam couldn't help bursting out laughing. "What a good idea," he said, smile tugging up on his face, and he rolled them over to find Gabriel's mouth with his own. 

 

* * *

 

Gabriel had mentioned needing to get new music, and Sam had lit up instantly. He spent the next fifteen minutes waxing lyrical about the music shop that Luke and his brother apparently owned. 

Gabriel was doing his best not to be That Guy, but it was a little hard not to wonder when he saw how starry eyed Sam got about Luke. He wasn't sure if he should ask if there was history there or not. He probably shouldn't; fuck knew how horribly awkward that conversation would be, and he'd most likely come off sounding like a jealous asshole. 

So he didn't ask, and like a good boyfriend, he visited Luke and Casper's music shop. 

"Hey, Luke," he greeted when he wandered up to the front desk. 

Luke looked completely shocked to see him. "Oh, hey, Gabriel. What brings you here?" 

"Well, music," he said wryly. "Sam told me about your shop." 

"Did he?" Luke, he couldn't help but notice, smiled involuntarily the same way Sam did whenever Luke's name was mentioned. 

"Sure did," Gabriel said. "Thought I'd get some fresh music and support a friend all at once." 

"That's nice of you," Luke said, still looking surprised. "Hey, I'll get Cas to show you around. I still have no idea how he has such great taste in music when he's so weird." 

"You don't have to—" Gabriel tried to say, but Luke was already beckoning over a shorter man (well, than Luke. Much taller than Gabriel. Assholes.) with very messy hair. 

"Hey, Cas, this is Sam's boyfriend Gabriel," Luke introduced. "Gabe, this is Casper. He dates Sam's brother and they're practically married. I have no idea how we ended up with so many queer kids in the family, its pretty bizarre. Now shoo, I have things to do." 

And with that very abrupt dismissal, Gabriel found himself spending the next hour befriending Luke's strange but interesting brother. 

 

* * *

 

Maybe Sam noticed the puzzled glances Gabriel threw him and Luke every once in a while, or maybe he'd thought it best to bring it up, but they'd been dating for a month and a half now and Gabriel was starting to hope tentatively that they might work out. 

"Yeah," Sam said, contemplating his coffee. "'S kind of funny. People mistake me and Luke for a couple all the time. And we've never been." He shrugged. 

"Oh?" Gabriel said. He paused. "I'm trying as hard as I can to not come off sounding like a jealous asshole, because that's really not what’s going on here, but I couldn't help noticing that you two have some chemistry." 

And by some he meant a lot. 

Sam sighed. "I've known him forever," he said. "We stayed friends through my awful phase of wearing enormous T-shirts because I thought they were cool, and I stuck with him through that time he tried to get people to call him Lucifer. I...thought about it. Never wanted to risk the friendship. He's way too important to me." Sam stirred his coffee idly, looking deeply introspective. "And, okay, if it's honesty hour, we got drunk at a party when we were sixteen and I sucked him off."

He glanced at Gabriel sidelong. He raised an eyebrow in response. 

"I'd never cheat on you," Sam promised. "I know Luke and I kind of flirt sometimes but it isn't serious, I swear."

"It's really fine, Sam," he hastened to reassure. "I was just curious since you two have always seemed so close." 

Sam smiled at him gratefully. "Well, thank god. I did get dumped once by someone who was convinced we were sleeping together, so. I like to clear things up." 

Gabriel reached for Sam's fingers. "I don't mind at all," he promised.

 

* * *

 

There was this one time that Luke interrupted one of their dates. 

They had been eating dinner at Sam's apartment, a quiet aura of contentment and, dare he say it, love hanging around the table, when the door flew open and Luke stumbled in, ashen-faced. 

Sam was on his feet and halfway across the room before Gabriel had even blinked. 

"Luke, what happened?" Sam asked, all concern and twitching hands. 

Luke crumpled against him. "I'm so sorry," he said into Sam's neck. Gabriel half-stood, feeling suddenly out of place. 

Sam glanced back at him as if suddenly reminded he existed. 

"It's fine if you want me to go," he offered. 

"Just give me a sec," Sam said, looking torn and guilty. 

Gabriel sank back into his seat as San shepherded Luke into the one room he hadn't been in—Luke's bedroom. He waited, trying to be patient. 

When Sam finally returned fifteen minutes later to find Gabriel playing Tetris on his phone, he looked distraught. 

"I'm so sorry about this," he said. "It's just..." He trailed off. 

"It's alright," Gabriel said. "Is it okay if I ask..." He gestured towards Luke's closed door. 

Sam ran a distracted hand through his hair. "It's...pretty private," he said slowly. “He had a run in with someone he’d rather not have.”

"Oh." 

"Yeah." Sam scrubbed at his hair again. "So, uh..." 

"I'll go," he said, catching on. "He needs you more than I do right now." 

"I'm sorry." Sam looked miserable. 

"It's fine," Gabriel promised. "We all have bad times, right? I know how it is." 

Sam reached down and kissed him quickly. "I promise to make it up to you." 

"Sure thing. See you later." With a half-assed wink he collected his bag and made his way out with one last wave. Sam was already back at Luke's door. 

He slumped against the side of the building briefly, worried about how awful Luke had looked when he'd come in. He decided to text Sam the next day and ask after him. Gabriel was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't. 

Huh. When exactly had he gotten attached to Sam's wacko roommate? 

 

* * *

 

Because Gabriel was bad at keeping his nose out of people's business, he dropped by Luke's shop again under the pretense of buying a new CD. 

He tentatively brought it up while Luke rung up the three CDs he'd ended up choosing. "How're you doing? You looked pretty bad the other night."

Luke looked at him intently. Gabriel hoped he was finding genuine concern in his face. 

"I’m better now," Luke said eventually. "It was just an encounter with my older brother. Sorry about your date."

"It's fine," he said, feeling like he was just barely getting a glimpse at something more complicated about Luke and Casper’s family. Luke handed him his bag and Gabriel caught himself thinking with a sudden drop in his stomach that Luke was really quite an attractive man. 

"So Sam told me about the time you tried to have your nickname be Lucifer," he said to break the uncomfortable moment. 

Luke snorted. "Oh? And did he tell you about the dinosaurs?" 

His mouth tugged up at the edges. "No." 

Luke grinned. "It happened when he got his wisdom teeth out. It was hilarious." 

He went on to tell the story of Sam's drugged ramblings and insistence that his hands were dinosaurs. Gabriel kept catching himself following the path of Luke's hands and the way he shifted as he talked. 

When the conversation wore down, he begged off on terms of a meeting he invented on the spot. Slightly shaken and trying to brush it off, he left the shop as quickly as he could without running. He was pretty sure he felt a curious gaze follow him hurrying back out onto the street. 

 

* * *

 

Gabriel figured out that Sam hadn't been exactly honest with him about his feelings for Luke a few weeks later when Luke went out on a date. 

Sam sulked the entire evening. Gabriel could sympathize; jealousy was a horrible feeling. Sam didn't eat much, picking at his plate and responding to questions with monosyllabic answers. 

Gabriel finally decided that the best way to bring it up was to be blunt about it. 

"It's pretty obvious you're a little torn up at the idea of Luke getting a boyfriend," he said. Sam tried to protest and he cut him off. "I've had polyamorous relationships before, you know. If you wanted to work something out we could talk about it." 

Sam's expression was a complicated mess. "I love you," he said. "I really do."

"I know," Gabriel said. "I love you too. Loving him wouldn't mean that you care about me any less." 

Sam's gaze dropped to his lap. He looked worried. 

"Just think about it," Gabriel advised. "It would be better not to keep secrets from him at least. You want to watch a movie?" 

They did so, and Sam clearly wasn't paying much attention. Gabriel went home early to give him space. 

The next day, he dropped by the music shop again. It was still open, despite it being a Sunday. Luke explained that Casper worked during the week while he took the weekends and Fridays.

"I don't really have much of a social life," he said with a shrug. 

Besides Sam, but that clearly went without saying. 

Gabriel leaned against the counter with a sigh as someone came up to check out. He waited until the girl had left to ask, "Did Sam talk to you?" 

A crease appeared in Luke's forehead. "No. But he seemed upset." He shot Gabriel a questioning look. 

Gabriel considered how to ask this question tactfully. "It's for Sam to tell, not me," he said slowly. "But, maybe. Be receptive. Sorry, I'm probably seeming really interfering." He raised his eyes up to Luke's. "I'm worried about him getting hurt."

"I won't hurt Sam," Luke said instantly, and there it was, that flash of emotion that matched what he'd seen from Sam. 

"Good," he said simply. "Say hi to Cas from me." And with that he made his exit, hoping he hadn't screwed anything up. 

 

* * *

 

Luke called him the next morning during his commute to work. "You weren't kidding about the interfering thing," he said, and even over the phone it was the happiest Gabriel had ever heard him. "You'll come over tonight?" 

"Sure thing," Gabriel said, and spent the rest of his bus ride smiling stupidly up at the ceiling, glad to have been able to help his friends be happy. 

And besides, he might end up getting really great sex out of the deal, if he started flirting with Luke as well. 


End file.
